The Truth
by SpecialShipping
Summary: A mute. A rebellion. A traitor. Team Plasma. When all you knew has been twisted around, truth is all you want. But truths have a bad habit of evading those who most need them.
1. Chapter 1

I leaned over my birthday cake. Closing my eyes and making a wish, I took a deep breath and then blew it out. Opening my eyes back up, I saw that all fourteen candles now had smoke hovering over them.

My mother smiled, her light brown eyes lighting up. "You made a wish?"

I nodded, brushing my platinum blonde bangs away from my eyes. _Yes. Like always._

Picking up the cake, Mother's smile melted into a frown. "Yet it had to come so quickly..."

I understood what she meant. As everyone had to basically pull their own weight, I was next to useless. As my main option in life would be to become a Team Plasma grunt and I wouldn't be able to yell out commands to any Pokemon I would have gotten, I would 'be a waste of resources'.

"At least we have this evening. And don't forget this cake!" Placing a piece of cake and a glass of milk before me, Mother sat down.

The chocolate cake was heavenly, like all of the baked goods made by my mother. The sweetness of the icing was dampened by the cool milk. I could have eaten that everyday. But you can't just eat desserts. You know, the whole 'eat fruits and vegetables, they're good for you' junk.

Finishing off the cake, I pointed at the staircase. _I'm going up to my room._

"You're going up already?" Mother took the plate and glass from the table. "Okay, Ava. Don't forget to brush your hair."

I rolled my eyes. What was it with the hair? It wasn't even that long! True, it was rather thick. Still...

Padding up to my room, I silently closed the door. Letting out a small breath of air, I flopped down on my bed. My mind started to wander as I stared up at the blank ceiling. After all, some..._odd_ things had happened on birthdays before.

The first weird birthday had been when I was in Fourth Level, or when I was turning 8. It had happened that we had a field trip to vist the hangar where Team Plasma airplanes were kept. As we were touring the different types of planes, I ended up getting lost (it was a pretty big hangar). I still swear that I didn't touch that old propeller plane or start it up without a pilot on board.

That was my last year in the Mistralton Pulbic School system.

* * *

_Chish. Chish. Thunk._

My eyes slid open as the odd crashing noises from the kitchen continuted. Groaning, I slowly got up and pulled on a robe. As I adjusted to the darkness, the numbers on my small analog clock became clear. 3:30.

_Great._ Unlocking my door and trudging down the steps, I stopped. The ice machine had finally run out of ice cubes, but the noise had been masking two voices. One was Mother's, but the other was no more than a murmur that I couldn't hear.

"Yes, I understand," Mother was saying. "And you are sure about that? Only three?"

The other person on the line raised his or her volume, with a scolding tone. This time, I could hear a few words. "Eevee...Jolteon...Electric...Fire...Water...Stone ..."

"Yes, my Lord. But what about the two others? Leafeon and Glaceon?"

"...no worries." I held a hand to my mouth. Mother had turned up the volume and I could hear and understand the other person. Ghetsis.

"How could they harness the energy? Same with Espeon and Umbreon. How can you take the power of friendship? Even if they take her in, we will find her."

"I understand, my Lord. Ava will become our weapon."

I slowly walked up the stairs silently, then came back down, making a ruckus.

"Yes, sir. Hail Plasma." Mother came out of the office room and saw me. "What are you doing up so early, Ava?"

I pointed at the wet floor dotted with ice cubes and grabbed a towel from the counter. Getting on my hands and knees, I started cleaning the floor.

"Ah. I'll see you in the actual morning," she yawned. Trudging up the stairs, Mother reached into a robe pocket and pulled out a red and white sphere. Whirling around, she threw the ball at me. "Or never again."

I threw up my arms, making the ball bounce off. However, a Pokemon (or what I guessed to be a Pokemon- I had never seen one) popped out. It was large and was manly red with flames that seemed to be instead of eyebrows.

"Flamethrower."

The flames sent from the Pokemon's mouth surrounded me, sending pain shooting throughout my body. I tried to fight the overwhelming darkness, but it took over my damaged body and mind.

* * *

**Special here. This idea would not leave me alone. But, some helpful hints:**

**I say that grades in the Pokemon world are called levels. Level one is preschool, level two is kindergarden, level three is first grade, ect.**

**This is set as a post-BW2 world where Team Plasma won. Why? Because I think Ghetsis really should be in charge (sorry, N).**

**Lastly, Ava is a mute, for reasons known to me but unknown to you. It will be explained, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Pokemon. And I am very sorry for a short chapter, but a longer chapter would...well...you'll see.**

* * *

When I awoke, I was strapped down to a table. My head was foggy and my eyesight was blured.

"Hello..." a soft voice next to me whispered. Trying to turn my head, I saw a mass of light purple and green hair.

"I'm Evelyn. Who are you?" The person's voice was kind and gentle, not sharp like Mother's had become.

I frowned, attempting to think of a way to answer. After a few minutes of my thoughts going out the window, I shook my head and opened my mouth.

"Oh. You're a mute? They did that to some of us. Seems odd that they wouldn't do it to all of us, though." Evelyn shook her head. "I mean, wouldn't they want us all to be quiet? It would be horrible for Team Plasma if any details of their plan got out."

My eyes widened as I remembered what had happened. Mother- no, she had probably been a Plasma operative- had suddenly attacked me. Why? Why was I so important to Ghetsis?

A man came into the space. "Silence, you two."

Evelyn fell silent; at least, for a moment. "When will we be moved?"

"I don't know, and I don't care," the man snapped. "Now shut up. I have full permission to hurt either of you."

Evelyn closed her mouth. I would have guessed that she wanted to say more, but didn't dare. The man gave a small grunt and left my line of vision, which was starting to expand.

I could now see that I was in a medium-sized room. The man had entered from a door with a small window that was covered up by something on the other side. Turning back to Evelyn, I could see that most of her hair was purple, with streaks of green disrupting it. Her eyes were bright green, frightening me.

"We'll probably be moved soon," she whispered. "They never keep us in one of these rooms for more than a day."

I thought about this. _It makes sense. But what if we're in different rooms?_

Suddenly I heard a key being put in the doorknob, rattling around, and then the creak of the door sliding open to reveal...

"Hello, Ava."

The woman that had posed as my mother was standing in the doorway. A small grin lit her face. "It's been a while."

* * *

**Cliffy!**

**And Ava's 'mom' does work for Team Plasma...but why is she seeing our heroine? Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Pokemon. If I did, there would be games were you could be part of the evil team...and Pokemon X and Y would be out.**

* * *

"It's been a while."

"You!" Evelyn gasped. "Why are you here again? Don't you get enough satisfaction from torturing all those other Pokemorphs that have come through here? Aren't you flooded with guilt? Why do you continue?"

The Plasma member sighed, locking the door behind her. Taking out a small ring of keys, she unlocked the restraints on our wrists and ankles. Evelyn shot up and flew over to me. "Are you okay?"

"Her name is Ava, Evelyn." The woman grabbed my hand and yanked me up.

"Why are you helping us?" Evelyn growled. "You've hurt others. Why are we different?"

"Because Ava is my daughter." My eyes drifted to the name tag on her lab coat as she spoke. _Aria._

"No, she isn't," Evelyn protested. "We are all just experiments, made from the DNA of select Pokemon and Team Plasma members, _Professor_."

Aria glared at the talkative girl. "And some of us gave our DNA willingly. We have to hurry. I can only make people stay away from this corridor for so long."

Evelyn looked at me and shrugged. Following right behind Aria, we looked down the corridor nervously, then started running.

We made it down a few empty white hallways with chrome doors until some grunts saw us. "Professor Aria! What are you doing?"

"Freeing some innocent subjects!" she shot back. "Darmanitan, go!"

The same Pokemon that had attacked me appeared out of the same sphere that she had thrown earlier. "Use Flare Blitz and Heat Wave," she whispered. "Then come after us. Zebstrika will handle the rest."

Darmanitan nodded, then turned around, facing the grunts. However, Aria (Mom?) shoved us ahead. "Keep running," she ordered. "Take a left at the end of the hallway, then go to the end. A helicopter should be waiting for you there. The password..." At this she leaned down, lowering her voice to a whisper, "is Snivy. Now go!"

Evelyn grabbed my arm, pulling me along. I heard shouts and screams echoing behind us. Smoke started to fill the hallway, and we started to run even faster. As we reached the turn, an explosion shook the building. I attempted to turn around, but Evelyn stopped me.

"Keep running, Ava! We can't let Team Plasma catch us again."

Tears welling up in my eyes, I obeyed. Sprinting, the salt water spilled out of my eyes, my throat choaking up; from the fire or from the possiblity that my mother was dead, I don't know.

Evelyn glanced quickly over her shoulder and cursed. "They're catching up! Quickly, take this!"

Shoving a small peice of paper into my hand, I took a tenitive step back. _No, Evelyn. They want me. Why are you doing this?_

"Go, Ava! Don't let them catch you!" Turning back around, I saw that a row of Plasma members slowed down before falling to the ground, fast asleep. _An attack?_ I asked myself._ But...how?_

Leaving the question, I resumed sprinting. My lungs were aching and my legs were starting to move more slowly. When I reached a door, I shoved it with my shoulder. Locked.

Taking a deep breath, I felt energy run through my body. I stepped away from the door then rammed it with all my might. The door was dented, but not enough to break it. I repeated the process a few more times until it broke.

"Don't let her get away!"

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw that Team Plasma was catching up. Slipping out the break, I was assaulted with a strong blast of wind. Squinting, I realized the gust was coming from the helicopter in the yard. Fighing the wind, ignoring the gravel and dust stinging my face, I made it to the helicoper. Banging on the metal, I saw a face through the windshield.

The person turned away, and a door that I hadn't seen before slid open. I quickly scrambled in, rolling out of the way before a boy shut the door. A girl grabbed my arm and hissed, "The password. Tell me."

I opened my hand and she grabbed the paper. Looking it over, she let go. "Fine. Ty, take this girl to the nurses."

The boy, who I assumed was Ty, gently took my hands and pulled me up. Walking me a few feet, he opened a hatch and sat me down on a cot. Waving over a concered-looking woman, Ty whispered something to her. Nodding, she pointed at the hatch in a universal sign for 'out'.

"Don' cha worry, sweetheart," the woman said in a thick accent. "You ougha be jus' fine. Now, lie down for me, won' cha?"

I lay down and the woman started taking my pulse, then moving on to my temperature. She eventually went over to a cabinet and took out a syringe. Walking over to me, I braced myself for the coming pain.

Stabbing my skin, the woman pushed down on the plunger. It must have been some powerful sleep aid, because as soon as it entered my bloodstream my eyelids began to droop.

"Tha's fine, sweetheart. Jus' rest fa now."

As soon as the woman said that, one last thought flashes across my mind. _Can I trust them?_

* * *

**Well, I hope you...wait...no, you shouldn't have enjoyed this chapter. And also, if you haven't noticed, the rating has been boosted up to T. The main reason is for this battle...thing, but there will likely end up being charater death -_-**_  
_

**On a happier note, I would like to have you meet Suzora, my Espeon. She will be helping me with everything from now on.**

**Suzora: ...**

**Come on. Please don't get shy now!**

**Suzora: ...**

**Fine. Well, I hope to see you at the next chapter, when we will learn more about Ava and where she is! 'Bye!**

**Suzora: *transforms into Zoroark* Teehnee!**

**You little- !**


End file.
